l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Shiba Naoya
Shiba Naoya was the brother of the Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Mirabu. Youth When young Naoya was saved from a bear by Shiba Aikune. To Defend the Emperor, Part 3, by Shawn Carman War of Fire and Thunder Naoya was beside his brother Mirabu in the War of Fire and Thunder. Both were in the battle that destroyed the Dark Wave Fleet and marked the end of the war, with the surrender of the Phoenix. The War of Fire & Thunder, Part 1, by Shawn Carman He felt fustrated that the his clan had surrendered to the Mantis, and suspicious of them. Distant Thunder, by Shawn Carman Vacant Throne Aikune Emerged Aikune was away of the Phoenix affairs for a time. He felt that his absence during the War of Fire and Thunder had fostered resentment among his cousins. When in 1168 the Isawa's Last Wish told him that the Emperor Toturi III was alone in the Shadowlands seeking enlightenment he knew was time to emerge. Aikune met Mirabu and Naoya at Shiro Shiba and requested to lead the Phoenix rescue party, as a way to seek forgiveness. Masakazu In 1168 the Phoenix accepted the rulership of the Shogun Kaneka over the capital Toshi Ranbo while the Emperor Toturi III was absent. In return one of the Shogun's Advisors joined the Phoenix. Masakazu met Naoya at Nikesake, and the former ronin introduced himself as the terror of Friendly Traveler Village and the ogre of the Twilight Mountains. The Master of Fire Isawa Ochiai was fond of the brute and appointed him as her personal yojimbo. Naoya was concerned with Masakazu's behaviour and how the couple would act in the future. The Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Corruption of the Phoenix Naoya was shamed by the recent exposure of corruption within the clan. He was ashamed that it took Master of Water Asako Bairei to expose Asako Kinuye's bloodspeaker cell, and believed that the Shiba should never have allowed it to take root in the first place. Aikune's death Hitomi Maya had returned from the Battle of the Tomb to Phoenix lands, at Nikesake. There she was introduced by Masakazu to Naoya and part of the Council. Maya told Aikune, her Lord Mirumoto Rosanjin, and the Emperor had died, as many others. She had been entrusted to deliver an artifact retrieved by Aikune from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders to the Phoenix. The Master of Void, Shiba Ningen, recognized it as the Egg of the Void, a way in which humans could become one with the Dragons. Winter Court - 1168 Naoya attended Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo. Bayushi Norachai had been appointed as Protector of the Imperial City by the Empress Toturi Kurako and had requested each Great Clan to send two thousand samurai under his command as guards of the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo. Naoya could not sanction it until Mirabu approved. Norachai also requested to Naoya to inform the Shogun should cede control of the city's defenses to him. Men of Power, by Shawn Carman Chagatai's Ambition Toritaka Tatsune told the Khan Moto Chagatai had invaded lands during the Khan's Defiance. Danjuro guessed his final destination would be Toshi Ranbo and departed to the Imperial City. Mirabu's Death During the Winter Court the Phoenix delegation was seeking a political marriage agreement to Naoya. Isawa Angai appeared to announce that the Phoenix Champion Shiba Mirabu had died the previous month. Ochiai declared that all representatives of the clan at the Winter Court were in mourning. Angai had told Naoya herself. He was overwhelmed by the loss, and it was increased by his concern for the clan's well-being, the Phoenix no longer stood to gain the same clout by agreeing to Naoya's marriage. Wishes, by Shawn Carman Acting Daimyo Following the death of his brother Mirabu, Naoya held the position as acting daimyo of the Shiba and commander of the Shiba Army when the new Phoenix Clan Champion did not step forward. At the Heart of the Empire, by Brian Yoon Occupation, by Shawn Carman Battle of Toshi Ranbo Ochiai used the Egg of the Void to summon the Dragon of Fire above the Imperial City Toshi Ranbo in 1169 during the Battle of Toshi Ranbo. The Phoenix moved in and stopped the fighting between the Unicorn forces and the defenders of the city, and maintained the peace in the city for months afterwards with the Dragon watching over them. The Truest Test, Part III, by the Legend of the Five Rings Story Team Khan defeated and shamed The Khan Moto Chagatai and his ally Mantis Clan Champion Yoritomo Naizen were brought before the present heads of the Great Clans, though perhaps suprisingly was spared execution on his grounds that he was simply trying to ensure the Empire had a strong leader thanks to Naizen's words. It was decided that the knowledge that Chagatai had been defeated and would now be forced to go home in shame, along with the reputation of being an ambitious failure of a barbarian was punishment enough. The Akodo Daimyo Akodo Shigetoshi was ready to force another resolution but was restrained by the appearance of the Lion Clan Champion Matsu Yoshino. He swore before the court that the Khan would die, however - in a year's time, in honorable combat, when the Lion claimed Shiro Moto for themselves. Captain of the Imperial Guard The palace's defenders were slain almost to a man. The Seppun accepted the Phoenix offer to aid in its defense, and Naoya was appointed as Captain of the Imperial Guard. He held this position until he countermanded the Elemental Councils ordered to not allow members of the Lion Clan access to the Imperial City. Naoya was appointed as the Captain of the Imperial Guard during the Phoenix occupation of Toshi Ranbo. Prayers and Treasures, p. 151 Test of the Emerald Champion - 1169 Naoya was one of the contenders of the Test of the Emerald Champion this year. The Test of the Emerald Champion, Part One, by Brian Yoon Dragon of Fire returns to Tengoku Shiba Rae, a member of the Imperial Palace Guard, gave him a message that informed that the Dragon of Fire would return to Tengoku soon. The Phoenix would enforce peace on the Empire with their own strength. Fire & Stone, by Brian Yoon Lion return When the Fire Dragon left the capital Matsu Kenji led a Lion force until the capital's gates. She did not intend to fight her way into the capitol, it was simply a political statement to assert the position of her Clan. Naoya could not stop them from entering the city without engaging in battle, which would ruin all that they had worked for. The Lion were allowed to enter the city. At the Heart of the Empire, by Brian Yoon Shiba Tsukimi, Clan Champion Fortunately for Naoya the hearing into his actions was the time that Shiba Tsukimi choose to reveal she was the new Phoenix Clan Champion. Naoya was "stripped" of his position, which he would have lost to Tsukimi in any case, saving him much disgrace. Revelation, by Shawn Carman Failed Intervention in the Third Yasuki War Tsukimi convinced the Council that the Phoenix could accomplish something of value in the Third Yasuki War through intervention, seeking the end of the conflict. She led the Shiba Army into Yasuki territory and leave Naoya guarding the Phoenix homeland. The Crab and Crane fronts ceased to crash against one another and now, instead, they unified and turned against the Phoenix. Tsukimi realized it and withdrew their forces out of Yasuki lands, toward Toshi Ranbo. The Heaven's Will, Part I, by Shawn Carman External Links * Shiba Naoya (Enemy of my Enemy) Category:Phoenix Clan Members